Tell Me What the Rain Knows
by SilverfoxFay
Summary: This is a story about the wolves from Wolf's Rain after their paradise was created which includes other characters created by me. It's set in a modern day city and the pack is separated with no memory of their past lives. After all the guys accidentally run into a strange young girl, nicknamed Rain, will she somehow remind them of what was and be the start of another adventure?
1. Prologue

_**Wolf's Rain**_ and it's characters **do not** belong to me.

**~Intro~**

I held up my camera and pushed the button. I heard the small click and saw a brief preview image pop up before going back into focus on the crowded city sidewalk. All kinds of people walked along up and down it, going about their daily business. I slipped my way through the people and tugged my newsboy cap bill down. After taking a few side streets I came upon a marketplace filled with stands of colorful items, foods, and fabrics. I lifted my camera that hung from my neck and snapped a couple quick shots at the first few things that caught my eye. I leaned against a stack of crates and tried focusing on a unique stand across the marketplace when a young man with wild, brown hair stepped into my focus. All my senses tingled at the sight of him.

He was a wolf. I could feel it. I could see his true form, hiding within the human guise. He glanced my way, his stormy blue eyes meeting mine through the camera lens. Without thinking I snapped the picture and bolted from the marketplace. I could sense him trying to follow but I hopped on a bus just leaving and blended in with the crowd waiting to be taken to their destinations. I relaxed after we had driven several blocks down and sighed with relief. I took my hat off and let my long hair fall out so I could run a hand through it.

I covered my camera lens with its cap and turned it off while waiting for my ride to take me near my street. I needed to get back and focus on college homework for tomorrow evening. Tomorrow is going to be one busy day...

More to come soon. Thanks for reading! :)


	2. The Things I Run Into

I do no own **_Wolf's Rain_** or its characters!

* * *

I sat up startled with a gasp and slowly pulled up my legs to hug them. I rested my head on my blanket covered knees and tried desperately to remember the dream I had; but it faded away like rain clouds disperse once the sun's warm rays touch them. Nothing remained for me to analyze or understand. I sighed and brushed my long, golden-brown hair away from my face and got out of bed. I looked at my clock and turned off the alarm, which I awoke several minutes ahead of, and grabbed a towel on my way to the bathroom of my small apartment. 

As I slipped on my brown and red hiking shoes (which I wear all the time) I remembered the photo I snapped of the disguised wolf and grabbed my camera to stuff in my side bag to look at later. I tugged on my favorite dark grey newsboy hat (leaving my hair down this time) and locked my apartment door before running down the two flights of stairs and out to my bicycle. 

While peddling down the sidewalk I started trying to remember the dream that I had last night. It was on the tip of my tongue, I just knew that if I found a way to spark my memory I could recall it. 

"H-Hey! Aaaa-!" 

I was slapped back into reality when a guy in a yellow pullover hoodie tried dodging me and my bike. I gasped and yanked my handlebars away from him only to lose my balance and fall over under my bike. My eyes were squeezed shut trying to block out the pain as I just lay there for a couple of seconds trying to calm my rapid heartbeat. 

"Hey, are you alright miss?" 

I opened my eyes to find the boy in yellow lifting my bicycle off of me and reaching down to help me up. His large brown eyes were kind and held a spark of concern in them. I put on a brave face and smiled up at him as I grabbed his hand. 

"I'm so, so sorry! I didn't even see you. Are you okay?" I blurted out as he pulled me to my feet and let out a laugh. 

"Naw, I'm fine." he replied and lifted a hand to the back of his head. "It's not every day I nearly get run over by a pretty babe like you." he winked at me and blushed. My brave smile melted away to a softer one as I felt my cheeks grow warm. I looked at my bike, relieved to see it undamaged other than a few scratches. 

"I'm glad." I said softly. He grinned foolishly and I quickly added, "Well, ah, that you are okay, that is." I embarrassingly reached for my bike and slowly started walking. He joined me, walking on the other side of my bike. 

"My name's Hige, what's yours?" he asked cheerfully, his unusual voice causing a smile to come back to my face. 

"Rain." I said simply using my nickname rather than my actual name. 

"It's nice to meet you, Rain." he said meeting my gaze. I blinked. Suddenly it washed over me. Hige was a wolf. I stopped walking shocked that I didn't sense it sooner. I heard him laugh again and he shove his hands into his hoodie pouch. 

"You really didn't notice until now?" his brown eyes teased me. "Then again, you weren't really paying any attention to anything before you nearly hit me." 

"Well you weren't the one crashed!" I exclaimed defensively. He held up his hands and grinned at me. 

"Alright, alright! Sorry." I rolled my eyes and my gaze wandered towards the time flashing in red neon light on a sign. I panicked when I saw the time. 

"Ah! It's that late!? Sorry, I gotta go or I'll be late for work!" I shouted as I jumped on my bike, but before I could peddle Hige grabbed my handlebar. 

"Wait! Could we, uh, would you like to meet somewhere? For lunch or something?" he asked pleadingly. I looked at him and then glanced at the clock. My heart pounding again from the urgency to get to work before it's too late. 

"Sure, how about we meet downtown at Buck's Coffee Shop this Saturday at noon?" I said in a jumble, eager to get going. I just knew I was going to be late now. 

"Great! I'll see you there then." Hige replied excitedly and let go of my handlebars. I smiled at him and sped off, rushing to get to work. 

During my shift I pondered the whole time what possessed me to agree to going out with a complete stranger, wolf or no wolf. I sighed and rang up a customer's groceries before telling them to have a great day. What am I going to do now? Well, I suppose not much, I'll just have to keep my word and see how it goes. Who knows, maybe Hige is a really great guy. I shrugged and began ringing up the next person's items. 

* * *

More to come. Please review/comment! I hoped you enjoyed it! :)


	3. Rain

I do not own **_Wolf's Rain_** or it's characters!

* * *

The next day I looked out my window to see that everything was wet from a recent rainfall. I was not looking forward to biking in it on my way to college this morning. I groaned and rolled over in my bed, my back to the window of my small room. I got up half an hour later to get ready for a soaking wet day in the city. On my way out I unfolded a long, clear rain slicker to slip over me before leaving the building.

As I biked to my school I tried my best to stay dry while dodging large puddles and avoiding riding to close to the vehicles and their unnoticed splashes that smacked you in the face if you weren't careful. I finally made it there and tucked my bicycle under a crowded yet sheltered bike stand. Off to classes and a week's worth of homework of new assignments to complete.

I walked in and saw my best friend walking ahead of me unaware of my presence. I grinned and quickly strode up to her grabbing her shoulders and saying "Boo!". She jumped and whirled to face me.

"Rhea! Don't do that!" she held a hand to her heart and glared at me with her usually calm grey-green eyes. I chuckled at and smiled at her while telling her that I was just teasing. We both started walking again on our way to class, talking about our latest news since we last met. I left out the bit about meeting Hige for I knew she'd probably freak out and most likely give me a stern lecture before demanding to come along for my own safety. Like I can't take care of myself. I chuckled inwardly at the thought.

"Rhea, did you take any new pictures? I got some from yesterday. Too bad it's raining out now, we could get some really nice ones in this weather and I know how much you love the rain."

"Ha! I only like it when I don't have to ride my bike all the way here in it." I said grumpily. "We'll look at what we've got after classes, did you bring your laptop?"

"You should really start bringing yours you know." she replied with a sigh as we walked into the class room.

"Meh, mine isn't that portable and besides, I'd probably drop it or something. That's just my luck." she rolled her eyes and sat down in an empty seat behind mine.

* * *

After several hours of classes the two of us secured a small table in the commons and she started up her laptop. I scrolled through her collection of latest photos while giving my opinion and advice on them. She told a couple of stories about certain shots and I patiently listened, amused or intrigued depending on the tale. When my turn finally came she connected my camera to her computer and a couple clicks later had the photos up to view. We repeated the process reversed, with her viewing and I talking about certain ones. As she clicked on the arrow to view the last photo an "Oh..." slowly escaped her lips. I stopped drinking from my red water bottle and leaned over to see what photo I took that got such an untypical response from my friend. The second my eyes saw the photo I instantly remembered that day in the marketplace. I never did get around to seeing how the picture turned out. I forgot it was even there. It turned out rather nicely too...

The photo was from his knees up and the brightly colored market stand behind him, which I was originally focusing on, created a colorful background of reds, oranges, blues, and greens. His image was clear and in focus, every detail sharp. His eyes were the most unique and despite it just being a photo, they still demanded your attention. He wore a dark grey jacket unzipped with a white shirt underneath and a pair of casual blue jeans. His shoes weren't visible but I recalled them to be black converse shoes.

"You never take photos of strangers." she said surprised. "But I don't blame you one bit about doing something different... He's gorgeous!" I rolled my eyes are her comment but didn't say anything to object.

"Yeah, well, I'd like my camera back. I need to get out of here and bike home before it gets too dark out. Unless you are giving me a ride home?"

"Alright, alright! Here, although I want a copy of that picture." She winked at me and I sighed while packing up my remaining things into my large brown backpack.

"I'll see you next week, River." I said waving while walking away. She smiled at hearing her nickname and waved back at me.

"Till next time, Rain."

* * *

I peddled slowly on my way back home, my backpack was heavy and all I could think about were the two wild wolves I've met so far. It's not like I never run into other animals it's just that I hardly ever interact with them if I don't have to. Usually they can't tell that I myself am one, which is odd, but maybe it's because I've lived most of my life as a normal human. I rarely ever change into my true form.

I shifted in my bike seat trying to ease the irritating weight from the backpack full of books when I saw four men wander in front of my path. I slowly braked, the wheels screeching from the contact with the cold, wet brakes. I turned my handlebars to go around them but they stepped towards me menacingly. I paused and watched them advance.

"Well, well, what have we got here? A little puppy shouldn't be wandering around this late at night." said the leader who was more heavyset than the others with a gruff, pirate look going on. A tiny part of me chuckled at this observation. The other men were also obvious street thugs with mismatched clothes and menacing appearances. And to top that off they were all wild cats. I could almost see their narrow, slit eyes peering at me from behind their human ones and their weaving tails slithering behind them like snakes. I tiptoed back with my feet, trying to wheel my bike backwards without making it obvious that I was going to bolt. The leader caught my movement and gestured with a hand to my right. I glanced that way to see one of his men appear nearby, his true form flickering back into human. Yep. They were defiantly large wild cats.

The other three edged closer and one snickered at my cornered position. I clutched my bike handles with my already cold, numb hands. I carefully slipped off of my bike and as I did so the men chuckled.

"Looks like the little puppy is going to stand her ground, boys!" the leader shouted with an amused tone. His ice blue eyes looked down on me, taunting me. I grabbed my backpack straps ready to slip them off and run but suddenly I was pushed from behind and stumbled to catch my footing. The cat behind me had grabbed my backpack and kept pushing to keeping me off balance. I shouted in defiance but that only made them laugh. The one pushing finally swung my body into the wall. I braced myself and raised my arms to protect my head. I could hear and feel the loud smack as my body hit the brick wall. My vision blurred and my legs gave out causing me to crumple in a heap. I tried slipping off my deadweight backpack but someone kicked it causing me to topple over. They all put up a ruckus of laughter as they took turns kicking and pushing me around. No matter how much I struggled I could not get free of the backpack or their attacks. I was just about to give up and black out when I heard a motorcycle engine roar up to us. The men turned to look only to jump back as the black bike road up onto the sidewalk nearly running them over. I had my back to the motorcyclist so I couldn't see my rescuer but I could sense him.

Wolf.

He was another wild wolf. And this one sure felt like someone you didn't want to mess with. The leader of the cats walked up to my curled up body and gave it another kick right in the stomach. I shouted in pain and heard a loud growl behind me.

"Stay out of this you wolf! She crossed our territory, she gets the treatment." the other cats chuckled in agreement as their leader continued, "Unless you would also like to join her?"

"Not a chance you filthy fleabags." said the gruff voice of the motorcyclist. I heard his shoes step right up behind my backpack. He growled and the next thing I knew a large grey wolf sprang over me attacking the four wild cats. I struggled to sit up and finally managed to twist my bruised arms free. I placed my hands on the cold pavement and watched as the wolf knocked out two cats, one bloodied. The third was still putting up a fight. I could smell the fear rolling off of him from way over here. A small movement caught my eye and I gasped as I saw the feline leader turn and lunge at my rescuer, his true form revealed. He was a large panther, fangs bared and deadly claws slipping out of the large, outstretched paws. I pushed off with my front hands and flew forwards with a burst of hidden strength. I let my barriers down revealing my true form. Before I knew it I collided with the cat and instinctively snapped at his throat. He snarled and swiped my shoulder. We hit the ground rolling and I continued to claw and snap at his face. He was more skilled a fighter than I and nearly twice my size. I had no chance. Fear swelled up inside of me but the adrenalin of the fight kept me moving. I could feel another claw strike my side and I howled from the pain. The cat barreled into me knocking me over. I heard him screech and lifted my head to find the huge grey wolf standing over the panther facing me, the body of the thug laying in a pool of blood. I slowly rose up into a sitting position, never taking my golden eyes off of his own. I felt a raindrop hit my nose and another fall past my sensitive whiskers. I tilted my ears back as the rain came drizzling down upon us.

"Who are you? I've never seen you before." he said in his deep voice. I looked him over to find his body battle scarred, the most impressive were the two slashes on his chest. He was definitely a fighter. I noticed him observing me with a similar curiosity but then again I am not your normal type of girl. After all, just how many can say they're a wolf?

"Rain." was all I could say before wincing from my forgotten wounds and glanced down to see blood dripping from my numb shoulder. I had to get home. Now. I began to panic from the amount of blood I was losing. My ears twisted all the way back on my head with fear as I struggled to stand. All I could think about was home and my bed. I had to get out of here and away from this battle scene. I felt my nerve snap and I turned to bolt down the street. I faintly heard the wolf warrior calling out but it was so distant to me it didn't matter.

When I reached my apartment building I transformed while still running and yanked open the door. My shoes squeaked from the water and blood as I struggled hastily up the stairs and down the hall to my door. I jerked the key in, twisted, pulled, and stumbled in slamming the door behind me. Sudden my vision spun and blacked out. The last thing I remember was falling.

* * *

I finally finished it! Whew! I was trying to create some spacing or small symbols to separate certain paragraphs/sections from each other but I gave up after three failed attempts and just stuck the long line in there. I'm sorry if it looks weird or is confusing. :P

I was trying to think of a fitting "end" for this scene/chapter for weeks when it finally came to me while I was doing homework. Then again, I always seem to come up with the best scenes or chapters when I'm doing homework...particularly when it's math... XD

Anyways! I hope you like it and as always, let me know what you think! :)


End file.
